pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshine the Chao/Artwork
Artwork To finish.png|Sunshine and Stella. Stella and sunshine are sooooooooooooo cute!.png|In 3D image, the duo, Stella and Sunshine. Stella and chao.png|Another picture of the duo. chao.png|Sunshine artwork. sunshine the chao.png|Sunshine 3D artwork. Cheeringfriends.png|Sunshine and Stella cheering. 452px-CreamnCheese SH.png Sad.png|Stella and Sunshine sad. sunshinesitting.png|Sunshine sitting. Stellaandsunshinecutieartwork.png Stellasunshinenewartwork1234577890123.png Stellanewdesign7.png Stellanewdesign6.png Stellanewdesign5.png Stellanewdesign4.png Stellanewdesign2.png Screenshots Group pic.png|Dexter, Daffodil, Stella, Sunshine, Siway and Aleena in a group together. Untitled5678912323.png|Aleena, Daffodil, Stella and Sunshine together. Op00.png|Sunshine, Stella, Daffodil, and Aleena together. 536px-083amycream.jpg|Sunshine, Stella, and Aleena worried about something. Stellasunshinehappy.jpg|Stella and Sunshine really happy. Stellasunshineeating.jpg|Stella and Sunshine having a small tea party. Stellasunshinebeanbag.jpg|Stella and Sunshine on a small beanbag on their house. Stella,sunshine,tillin,aleena.png|Sunshine, Stella, Aleena and Tillin in a cave. Stellamothersunrise.jpg|Stella, her mother and Sunshine on a ship at sunrise. Stellasunshinemachine.jpg|Stella and Sunshine trapped in a machine. Stella.jpg|On stage with Sonic. Steela and chao.png|When they were looking for something. ImagesCAOGV3J6.jpg|Cheering for friends. Gfs.png|Stella getting angry, with Sunshine on her side. Daffodilstellainhome.png|Stella, Sunshine and Daffodil in Leaf Storm stelladaffodilaleenastaringatsomething.png|Daffodil, Aleena, Stella and Sunshine looking at something in the distance. daffodilstellasunshineglow.png|Daffodil, Stella and Sunshine staring at a glow from an Emerald. stelladaffodilsunshinereadytogo.png|When they reached the edge of Leaf Storm, and they saw Water Palace. stellasunshinescaredonplane.png|Stella and Sunshine scared on a plane. stellasunshinesad.png|Stella and Sunshine watching a tournament from the side, and are sad, cause their side is losing. Stellasunshinealeenarobot.png|Stella controlling Talb's robot to go against him while Sunshine and Aleena watch. Teamnature.jpg|Team Nature. stellasunshinelookingup.png|When they(Team Superpower and Dexter) were discussing if Daffodil could live with them, Stella just caught sight of them. stellasunshinelooking1.png|They were looking for something. stellasunhinelooking2.png|They were STILL looking stellasunshinelooking3.png|...And they found it theywillsaveus.png|When they were trapped on a space station, along with Daffodil, they huddled up. theywillsaveus2.png|She was still telling Sunshine that they'll be fine. stellasunshinedaffodilwalkingwithemerald.png|Stella, Sunshine and Daffodil were walking through the crowd of people with their Chaos Emerald they were going to travel with. aleenastellasunshinewhenmeteorhit.png|The small astroid containing the seed of Daffodil hit the planet, and started to spray explosions everywhere. Aleena, Stella and Sunshine saw this. aleenastellasunshinestaringatfire.png|Aleena, Stella and Sunshine could do nothing but stare at the flames. Which was sad to see. aleenastellasunshhinecheeringatfirefighters.png|When the firefighters came, however, they cheered. nosiwayandtheothers.png|The 4 of them shocked that the robot got Siway. aaahnoitscomingforus.png|Daffodil and Stella about to get trampled by a robot which is tackling them currently at this point. nodon't.png|When they saw it charge up. pleasedexter.png|When it was closer, Daffodil and Stella were hoping. everyoneworried.png|Everyone was worried because Daffodil was asleep. exploringleafstorm.png|This was when she and Sunshine were exploring Leaf Storm. sadstellainruins.png|Stella and Sunshine were sad because Daffodil was lost somewhere with Dexter in the cave, and she was worried. worriedtheycan'tgetout.png|When her, Sunshine and Daffodil were trapped, they were very worried. yeswecangetout.png|But when Dexter and Aleena arrived, Stella smiled. yes,we'llgetoutrightaway.png|They were happy because they could get out. dexterandstellainspacestationpreparingtogetout.png|Dexter looked on, thinking how he and Aleena could get the 5 of them out of the space station. She was beign cradled by Stella. stellasunshinepickingflowerswhilewolfhedgehogwatch.png|Stella and Sunshine picking flowers(while Dexter and Aleena watch) peekingsadstella3.png|She was peeking from a door, and was sad because her mom sounded sad in her room. peekingstella.png|But she was shocked by her mothers story. peekingstella2.png|When she was at Aleenas house, she was peeking into the living room randomly. dexterstellasunshine.png|She and Dexter were talking with some of their friends, discussing their plans to beat Querrell. stellaandsunhinehappy.PNG|When they were trapped in the space station, Stella was still assuring Sunshine they'd get out. stellaandsunshinetrapped.png|When Stella and Sunshine were trapped by Querrell, they were scared. stellaflyingwithsunshine.png|She and Sunshine were having a fight with Rosa, so they were flying with determination. stellapointingtonumber1.png|Stella was saying that it is their first chance they've ever had to come up with a plan to beat Querrell. stellasunshinecheering.png|Stella and Sunshine cheering. stellasunshinehappyevening.png|In the evening, Stella and Sunshine were very happy. stellasunshinepipes.png|Stella and Sunshine in the pipes. stellasunshinehappyface.png|Stella and Sunshine doing a happy face. Sprites Stellasunshinesprite1.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery